


Загадай желание

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [8]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Year Zero, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: На Лос-Анджелес падают бомбы, но Честеру важнее всего найти Майка





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053469) by [Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash). 



> на тему ау-чллджа "пост-ап/киберпанк"

С лекарствами полегче. Немного.

Честер стоит у мемориала и рассматривает листовки, переводя взгляд с одной на другую в поисках той, на которой фотография Майка. Может, он вернулся, может, тоже ищет его. Найдя нужную листовку, Честер обновляет дату на ней и подписывает: «быстрей возвращайся домой», но рука так дрожит, что слова почти невозможно разобрать. 

Когда упали бомбы, Честера не было в городе — он смотрел по телевизору вручение Оскара, находясь на другом конце страны. Но больнее всего было оттого, что тот день был их с Майком годовщиной. Фильм, на который были сделаны самые высокие ставки и который должен был сорвать все награды, назывался «Тишина» и был тем еще куском говна, так что Честер сидел на кровати в номере отеля, поедал картошку из Бургер Кинга и думал о Майке. Честер вспоминал, как в их пятую годовщину он собирал чемодан, а Майк кричал, что за пять гребаных лет Честер между ним и работой все еще выбирает второе. И что некоторые вещи нихуя не меняются. 

Майк же считал, что «Тишина» заслуживает всех существующих наград на свете. Он терпеть не мог спагетти в банке и пил только содовую без сахара, любил сериал «Принц из Беверли-Хиллз» и группу The Bestie Boys. На самом деле Честер вовсе не выбирал работу вместо Майка — просто их свадебный организатор была беременна и не могла сама полететь в Лос-Анджелес, и если Честер и правда хотел их тайной свадьбы, то должен был с ней встретиться. Срочно.

Через некоторое время Честер узнал новости — и сразу же поехал в аэропорт. 

— Извините, сэр, — сказала ему девушка за стойкой, — все рейсы до Калифорнии отменены. Разве вы не слышали? — спросила она, понизив голос до шепота. — Об атаке?

Конечно, он слышал, конечно. А она слышала, как он не прекращал постоянно звонить Майку с тех пор, как упали бомбы? Она не слышала, как сильно ему нужно было срочно попасть туда? Вокруг все только и делали что смотрели новости со свисающих с потолка огромных экранов телевизоров и падали на колени, рыдая и вздрагивая всем телом. Все они будто молились. И Честер никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. 

Все это случилось уже после его вполне гладкой встречи с организатором. В ее офисе не было городского телефона на ресепшне, и, выйдя на улицу, Честер обнаружил шесть пропущенных от Майка, все — голосовые сообщения. В первом Майк злился, во втором извинялся, третье было о восходе, которое он наблюдал этим утром и как не может дождаться возвращения Честера домой, потому что они так хотели сделать это вместе. 

В четвертом Майк как-то натянуто уверял его, чтобы не беспокоился, если нужно работать. Что ничего страшного не случилось и что сам не понимает, чего так раздул из мухи слона. Спрашивал, посмотрел ли Честер вручение Оскара и думает ли, что «Тишина» восхитительна? 

Пятое сообщение начиналось с шершавой тишины, заполненной белым шумом. А потом Майк сказал: «Скучаю по тебе. Прости. Я не... у меня таблетки кончились на той неделе, а я тебе не хотел говорить... Золофт[1] только, остальное нормально. Вот и всё, в общем.»

А в шестом... В шестом Майк только тихо плакал, и сдавленно повторял «Люблю тебя.»

Через девяносто дней приходит уведомление, предлагающее удалить голосовые сообщения или нажать «3» и продлить их хранение еще на девяносто. 

Честер нажимает трёшку уже год. Он восстанавливает сообщения — крохотные кусочки надежды, за которые так цепляется.  
Когда солнце садится и на небе высыпают звезды, сияя словно свечки на праздничном торте, он возвращается домой. Из-за лекарств кожа горит огнем так, что одежда становится почти невыносима. Пошатываясь, он бредет к их квартире, и его глаза бледнеют. Калифорния — мертвый город. Технически, уровень радиации здесь еще слишком высок для безопасного проживания. Руки и ноги Честера все в синяках. У него выпадают волосы. Но с лекарствами ничего. С лекарствами и сообщениями автоответчика, обещающими долго и счастливо.   
Они увидятся снова. Совсем скоро. Он уверен.

Честер поднимает глаза к небу, потом моргает — и звезды гаснут, одна за другой. Как свечки. И Честер загадывает желание.


End file.
